Rising
by ClaudiaMarrero8
Summary: A new NCIS agent joins to the Office of Special Projects...but she has a secret. Will she manage to keep it, specially when a possible romance is on the sight? *Placed somewhere after 5x04 events* Reviews are welcomed :)


Guys, this is my very first NCIS:Los Angeles' FanFic. I hope you like and enjoy it.

Reviews are welcomed :)

I just own the storyline and the character I created.

**Prologue**

(NCIS' Headquarters)

The team had already gone home and Hetty was at her desk when she saw Granger walking towards her.

"We need to talk Henrietta" – Granger said while he walked in her office.

Hetty pointed the chair in front of her desk with her hand. Then she got up.

"Tea or scotch?"

"Scotch." - Granger said as he sat.

"It looks like we are going to have one of _those_ talks, Owen"- Hetty pointed out as she grabbed a bottle of a 20 year old scotch and a couple of glasses from a shelf behind her secretary. Granger smiled a bit as Hetty turned to him and placed what she had in her hands in the desk. Then Hetty poured a bit of the brown liquid on both glasses and handed one to Granger.

"What is it, Owen?"- she asked while she sat.

"You remember Bulgaria don't you?" – Owen questioned as he grabbed the cup and sipped a bit of scotch.

"Yes, I do…25 years ago a crew of CIA agents went to Sofia, Bulgaria , intending to neutralize a KGB cell who was spying the United States during the Cold War. Back then I was a "consultant" for the CIA – that's what they liked to call it." – Hetty stopped for a few seconds.

"You were the team leader"-Owen clarified as he put the glass back on the desk. "And I was your handler on the field".

"Yes. You were." Hetty then stopped once again.

"Do you want me to continue?"Owen asked in disbelief.

"Please."-She answered.

Granger smirked and then proceeded.

"This CIA team we were part of had 6 of the best operative agents of the agency, back then. No one ever thought we could fail. But we did. Do you remember why, Hetty?"

"You're well aware I do".

"One of the team was kidnapped while scouting the place I found out to be the hiding of most of the KGB agents we were looking for. A rookie mistake." Granger continued. "A mistake that cost our mission. We were unable to proceed because they found out about our presence. We had to retreat as fast as we could".

"And we left him behind" Hetty interrupted, clearly still disturbed by that event.

Granger continued.

"Yes, we did. We were able to get him back in an exchange of prisoners once the Cold War ended. He was traumatized and had been severally tortured."Granger stopped. "Does this remind you of any current situation?" – He asked.

"What's your point Owen?" Hetty asked, a bit of anger showing in her voice.

"My point is , he wasn't the same man he once was. Even after the agency had accepted him back, he wasn't ready. In the missions he committed all kinds of mistakes. And we failed high classified missions that weren't supposed to be failed. As a result our team was dissolved and we never worked together again. At least not with him."

"I'm asking you again, what's your point?" – She questioned once again.

"You didn't let me finish Henrietta." Granger teased her. "We have a similar situation in here. Sam and Deeks were kidnapped and tortured. Sam seems to be dealing with it , Deeks not so much. What I want is, call someone new. An NCIS agent with experience on what we do here. Someone who can watch the team's back when one of them is about to fail. Someone who can compensate their mistakes."

"Owen, this situation happened in very different circumstances. And you can't compare Mr. Deeks with Derek. Derek only entered to the CIA because of family legacy. He hated being there! And the entry of a new NCIS agent to the team can have terrible consequences! You know how hard it is for them to adjust to a new member. It might cause a total fallout, Owen!"

"It can't and it won't. This team is used to adapt hostile environments. I'm pretty sure they can adjust to a new team member."

Silence took over the room for a few minutes. Hetty was looking down, thinking, lost inside her mind, while Granger was staring at her.

Then she finally spoke.

"Do I have a choice?" Hetty asked as she looked Granger in the eyes.

"No." He replied.

She waited a few more seconds ,thinking on the answer she was about to give.

"Okay."She said, shaking her head affirmatively. "I just know who to call then…"

**End of Prologue**


End file.
